This invention relates to dollies in general, and more particularly relates to the frame of a dolly that is secured to the bottom of a barrel or tank which is standing on end.
There are many mobile devices that include barrels or tanks positioned standing on end. Typical of such devices are so-called bypass type vacuum cleaners where a suction-producing fan means is removably mounted to the top of a tank wherein dirt, including liquid, is collected. These tanks are mounted on dollies that are usually provided with means for securing the tanks to the dollies.
Many prior art dollies of this type include a base that is constructed of relatively expensive elements or there are many elements that are costly to assemble, and there is very little flexibility insofar as being able to use a particular dolly for many tanks that fall within a reasonably large acceptable range of dimensional variation. An example of a prior art dolly of this type is found in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 803,254, filed Dec. 2, 1985 in the name of R. C. Berfield, R. L. Crevling, Jr. and D. G. Rightnour, and titled DOLLY WITH TANK HOLDING DEVICE. The dolly of application Ser. No. 803,254 is provided with a frame constructed of formed and stamped metal elements to which separate brackets for mounting swivel-type wheel units are secured.